custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Al Fonso
Al Fonso is a Makuta and member of the Brotherhood of Makuta History Early Life Al Fonso was created, along with the other Makuta, by the Great Spirit in an island in the Southern Island Chains, from Antidermis. He became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Al Fonso, like the other Makuta, created many species of Rahi to populated the Matoran Universe. Al Fonso would eventually side with Miserix when Teridax took control of the Brotherhood of Makuta. However, fearing for his own life, Al Fonso would go into hiding leaving his Makuta allies to be killed and leaving Miserix to be imprisoned. Reign of Shadows When it was revealed that Teridax took control of the Great Spirit Robot and forced Mata Nui out, Al Fonso began to fear for his life. He would start seeking asylum within the protection of various resistance groups but would be turned down due to being a Makuta. Al Fonso would then go searching for Miserix as a last resort because he feared of what Miserix would do to him for his betrayal. Al Fonso would then give up searching for Miserix when he could no longer sense Miserix' presence in the Matoran universe, unbeknownst to him that Miserix had been teleported out of the robot by Teridax and was now on Bota Magna. Al Fonso would then fall into a state of delirium and waited for his impending death at the hands of Teridax. Reformation of Spherus Magna Al Fonso would snap out of his delirium when the inhabitants of the Matoran universe began evacuating the Great Spirit Robot. Seeing his chance to flee, he took the form of a Matoran and exited on to Spherus Magna. When Teridax was killed, Al Fonso would go back into the remains of the Great Spirit Robot in search of the Makuta Pool in order to birth a new generation of hopefully more benevolent Makuta. Personality & Traits Al Fonso was notorious for being a coward among the Makuta. Not wanting to endanger himself or get killed, Al Fonso's cowardice would lead him to abandon his last few allies in the Brotherhood of Makuta in search for a safe haven where no one would find him. Al Fonso was also known to easily turn desperate when things went wrong. After learning about the death's of many of his brethren, Al Fonso would become remorseful and guilty for his inaction in times of crisis. When Teridax took control of the Matoran universe, Al Fonso would go into a state of shock and delirium losing all hope after he could not find anywhere to go. However, he quickly snapped out of it when he learned that there was a mass evacuation of the universe and he subsequently disguised himself as a Matoran and sneaked out on to Spherus Magna. Being what he believed was the last Makuta, Al Fonso sought to redeem himself of his cowardly and dishonorable nature and ventured back into the Great Spirit Robot in search of the Makuta Pools in order to make new Makuta. Al Fonso puts great faith into the perceived next generation of Makuta and hopes that this will be his redemption. Powers & Tools Having evolved into a state of pure energy along with the rest of the Makuta, Al Fonso was forced to contain himself within his armor so that his antidermis would not leak out and kill him. Like all other Makuta, Al Fonso also had the power to create Rahi and Kraata as well as having access to all 42 Rahkshi powers. Al Fonso could also shapeshift which he used regularly to disguise himself when he went in hiding. Being a Makuta, Al Fonso also had control over the element of shadow and could also absorb beings into himself (although he wouldn't use this power much). Al Fonso was no fighter and preferred to watch from the sidelines. The only weapons he had were two protosteel prongs which were more like tools than weapons. He could use these prongs to perform delicate procedures as well as grab things or in a combat situation, crush. Al Fonso wore the Kanohi Mohtrek, mask of time duplication, which allowed Al Fonso to summon one or more versions of his past self. Unfortunately, if any of the past selves died, Al Fonso would cease to exist and because of this Al Fonso only used the mask in non-combat and in safe conditions fearing death. Trivia * During his time in the Brotherhood of Makuta, Al Fonso would make many dealing with the travelling merchant, Gelethar. The two would strike up a business relationship and the two would become allies until Al Fonso went into hiding. * Al Fonso's left arm used to be the same as his right, but the plastic broke. Glatorian plastic is really brittle... * Al Fonso sometimes prefers to shapeshift wings on to his shoulders for easier transportation. Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Rogue Category:User:FlashFirePrime